The Asura Trap
Overview Summary #Meet Justiciar Naveed in Riven Earth. #Escort Justiciar Naveed to the meeting place. #Leave the Grimoire Arcanum at the meeting place as bait. #Take cover until Glayvin gets caught. #See Justiciar Naveed for your reward. Obtained from :Justiciar Naveed in Alcazia Tangle Requirements :Turning the Page Reward :*7,500 XP :*1,000 Gold :*125 Asura reputation points Dialogue :", it is good to see you are well. I wish I could say the same for myself. The knowledge behind this '''grimoire' is beyond my comprehension. There is hope, however.'' :There is a particularly brilliant Asura named '''Glayvin', who has been seen wandering nearby. I've had trouble getting Asura to talk to me, before, but I've got a plan to convince Glayvin to help. Meet me in Riven Earth when you've piqued his curiorsity."'' ::Accept: "I'll lure that Asura in." ::Reject: "This sounds a bit like coercion. I'll pass." ::When asked about quest: "Come on! '''Glayvin' was last seen around Riven Earth."'' Intermediate Dialogue 1 :Justiciar Naveed: "If the only thing a genius values is knowledge, then that's what we'll give him. I'll carry the Grimoire." :Justiciar Naveed: "We'll go to where he was last seen. When we get there, I'll find a spot to set a trap... I mean, find a meeting place." :Justiciar Naveed: "Then, I'll drop the book in the middle of the... meeting spot. I'm certain when that Asura comes along he'll take the bait. Offering! He'll take the offering!" :Justiciar Naveed: "Then I'll offer an exchange: he can keep the book in return for helping me. Not bad, eh? Let's go!" Intermediate Dialogue 2 :Justiciar Naveed: "The trap is set! We need to hide. Follow me!" :Glayvin: "...is an interesting pattern in the ether weave. If it were shifted, like this..." :Glayvin: "Hello, what do we have here? What's that you say, little book? You're homeless? Can knowledge even be knowledge if it has no thoughts to exist in?" :Glayvin: "I'll just be taking you along with me... Wait, what's this? How curious! I seem to be immobilized! Some sort of diabolically clever ensnarement device!" :Justiciar Naveed: "You are the one called Glayvin, correct?" :Glayvin: "And you must be the most obnoxious of all voices in my head. What do you want?" :Justiciar Naveed: "Something that I think will interest you. I'll let you keep that book in exchange for your services. Show off your superior abilities for me." :Glayvin: "It is true, I am superior. I can see patterns that others miss. What would you have me do?" :Justiciar Naveed: "You must remove my curse, the likes of which has never been seen. Only you possess the talent required." :Glayvin: "A challenge then? A challenge! Oh, it excites me. Very well. I accept your offer." Reward Dialogue :"I thank you again for your help. Please leave me with Glayvin for now. I expect that his analysis will not come quickly... or pleasantly... at least for me. Next time I see you I'll bear better news." Followup :Insidious Remnants Walkthrough Pick up the quest, then map travel to Rata Sum. Exit into Riven Earth and go to the place marked by the quest marker (will be near the southern exit to Alcazia Tangle), and speak to Justiciar Naveed. After the quest updates, head towards the new spot marked on the map. As you are nearing this "meeting place", it is suggested you flag any heroes or henchmen in your party to stand a little way back from this spot, so they do not cause the quest to fail by being spotted by Glayvin. When the quest updates again, head to the nearby spot indicated on the map to "hide". After Glayvin's "capture", speak to Naveed to claim your reward. This quest can be done without a single fight with careful dodging of the raptors. Notes *Second in a chain of five quests: #Justiciar Naveed: Turning the Page #Justiciar Naveed: The Asura Trap #Justiciar Naveed: Insidious Remnants #Justiciar Naveed: Moths to a Flame #Glayvin: The Justiciar's End *Do not worry as the book is not actually required at the meeting place to complete the quest. However, picking up the book will cause the quest to fail. *You must be really quick reaching the hiding point or the quest will fail. *Heroes or henchmen flagged very close to the Justiciar at the hiding place may end up running in random directions (presumably due to pathfinding issues) and cause the quest to fail. *This is a good quest to have active at the same time of the Cipher quests (see The Cipher of Melandru), as it visits some of the same areas required for those quests. Category:Eye of the North quests Category:Gives Asura points